


Yagyuu's Little Secret

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn





	1. Chapter 1

Yagyuu Hiroshi often found himself taking a break from work and letting his mind wander about what his former teammates were up to nowadays. 

He had heard from Yanagi that Jackal had moved back to Brazil and had even dragged Marui there too. Now the pair was living in a house on the beach and Marui had opened up his own restaurant, which, from what he was told, was fairly successful. 

Yukimura sent a Christmas card and birthday card every year and included a letter about what their former captain was up to. From the letters, Yagyuu had deduced that Yukimura owned a very successful and exotic flower shop in Tokyo. The Child of God had also somehow managed to find love in Tezuka Kunimitsu and the two former tennis captains had been living together for almost two years.

It was easy to figure out what Sanada was up to. All one had to do was get online and do a search for the tennis superstar to see what tournament he was competing in. Usually you could even find a picture of Akaya standing with Sanada after a win. Plenty of people assumed that the two were together but Sanada was careful enough to NEVER let his personal life leak into his professional career so only the people who really knew the pair, like their family and their former teammates, knew that Sanada and Akaya had been together since a party back in high school where Niou locked them in a closet and, being that Sanada was already rather drunk, all of Akaya's innocence had gone out the window.

Yanagi, well, Yanagi was Yagyuu's business partner so he saw the dataman every day at work. 

After high school, the two had been approached by Atobe Keigo with an offer of full scholarships to a business school so they could take over what would be the American branch of his father's company. After some debate with himself, Yanagi and Yukimura (who of course was completely against the idea as he hated Atobe), the two men decided to take the heir up on the offer and become Atobe's replacement for the American branch as Atobe was being the diva that he was and didn't want to leave Japan or his precious boyfriend, Kikumaru Eiji.

The plans were still only in the discussion stage when Atobe brought them the proposal but by the time Yanagi and Yagyuu graduated, the building was finished and everything was set for them to come run the company.

The only one that he never heard anything about was Niou. Part of Yagyuu knew that that was just the petenshi being the petenshi but the other part was worried that maybe Niou was into something he shouldn't be into.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door and upon Yagyuu's invitation for the person to come in, the door opened and Yanagi stepped into his office.

"Good afternoon Hiroshi, I wanted to let you know that Sadaharu just called and asked me to come visit him for his birthday next month. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Yagyuu thought for a moment and figured that this may be a good opportunity to reconnect with his former doubles partner. On the other hand, he didn't know if the company could survive without both its heads for longer than a weekend. Usually when Yanagi went to visit his long-time best friend and boyfriend, he was gone for at least a week if not longer. Once he got so caught up in being home on the island country that he had been away for a whole month.

"I don't know Renji. Let me think about it and I'll let you know."

Yanagi sighed and shook his head at his friend's answer but then proceeded to talk to Yagyuu about what he had initially come to see him about. 

During the rest of the afternoon, the pair went over paper after paper of figures, trying to decide how things could be done more efficiently.

By the time Yagyuu returned home extremely later than usual - it had been 10 by the time he and Yanagi went and had dinner and then it was nearly midnight by the time he dragged himself through his front door - he was exhausted and there was only one thing he needed. 

However, as he was currently single, he didn't have anyone to help him relieve his tension so he would have to settle for some internet porn.

Roughly a year ago, Yagyuu had done a generic search for "gay Asian sex", since he didn’t know what he was what he was in the mood for and stumbled upon a site featuring just that, Japanese men having gay sex. He was so impressed with the material in the videos that he actually became a member of the site, not that he used his membership that often.

So, Yagyuu slid off his pants and settled in his desk chair as he started the first video which promised footage of a new model being plowed by one of the site's favorites.

When that was done, Yagyuu was impressed, but for some reason it hadn't been enough to help him find release. So, he scrolled down and found another video, one that he hadn’t seen as it had been several months since he had checked the site, with a shot of a fairly cute guy with a nice sized cock in the shot that was squirting cum all over his face. Yagyuu decided that that one looked good (well the guy looked good) so he cued it up to start. 

It began with the cute guy from the screenshot sucking on some guy's toes before beginning to slide his tongue along his partner's leg. Suddenly, the camera panned to the guy who had been getting his toes sucked and Yagyuu's hand stopped in mid-stroke on his erection. As soon as Yagyuu saw the familiar silver spiked hair, he knew immediately who he was watching.

Yagyuu couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was watching his former doubles partner, and one time boyfriend, getting his cock sucked by some random guy in a porno. After watching entranced for several more minutes, the cute guy mounted Niou and the look on Niou's face made Yagyuu's hand resume his stroking.

After Niou pulled out of the guy's ass and the cute guy slid down so his face was in line with Niou's cock, Niou came all over the guy's face and Yagyuu found himself finding his own release all over his hand and his desk.

~~~~~

After that, almost every day for a week Yagyuu would come straight home and fire up his computer so he could watch another video of Niou fucking some random guy. When Yagyuu found the one of Niou jerking off solo, the gentleman immediately sent it to his favorites menu and found himself watching it over and over. He even began chancing to watch it at work. Every time Niou climaxed in one of the movies with a grunt, Yagyuu climaxed himself almost simultaneously with an added sigh of Niou's name escaping his lips as he did.

It was one day at work when he had just watched a new video with Niou and one of the other "models" from the site giving each other blow jobs and had just began reaching his climax when he was half aware that his office door had just opened and Yanagi had come in just in time to hear Yagyuu sigh Niou's name as his body stilled, obviously just having finished an intense orgasm.

Yanagi shut the door quietly behind him and before Yagyuu could collect his thoughts, Yanagi pulled him back to reality.

"Hiroshi, I'm surprised at you. It is bad enough doing that at work but I never would have thought that you would be doing it while thinking of Niou."

Yagyuu snapped to attention and could only sit there speechless. He had been discovered doing something utterly embarrassing at his place of work by his best friend. What was worse, he had indeed been thinking of Niou. But nowadays, Niou was mostly all that Yagyuu could think about.

The gentleman hung his head as he situated himself back in his pants before sighing and teling Yanagi about the site that he had found. Yanagi just sat and listened and when Yagyuu was done, Yanagi only had one thing to say.

"Well, then that settles it. You WILL come with me back to Japan when I go for Sadaharu's birthday and while we are there you will try to reconnect with Masaharu."

Yagyuu didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he didn't think about that himself but he told Yanagi that he would indeed go with him and try to track down Niou. However, some part of his brain, and he suspected it was the part that had spent too many hours plotting new illusions with his former doubles partner, began hatching another plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Yagyuu couldn't believe he had actually managed to make his plan work.

After his conversation with Yanagi about how he should come back to Japan to try to reconnect with Niou, Yagyuu hatched a plan to ensure a meeting with the petenshi. Since he could think of no better way to get in touch with Niou, as soon as Yagyuu had gotten home that evening, he did some research and discovered how to contact the people who run the site that he loved so much. When he told them that he wanted to "audition" for one of their movies, they seemed apprehensive but when he told them that he could make a very generous donation to their site if they would let him do this, they agreed to meet with him on the day after he arrived in Japan.

When the people from the site met Yagyuu, they were immediately impressed. They told him that they would indeed love to film him. Yagyuu agreed to do the typical solo filming first and they were surprised when Yagyuu requested to be filmed with Niou for his first paired video.

Again they were apprehensive with acquiescing to the request but when Yagyuu reminded them of the donation he would willingly make to their site that would not only help financially but also help with acquiring different, exotic places to film, they immediately got on the phone and called Niou, right there in front of Yagyuu.

When Yagyuu heard Niou's voice on the other line, his heart fluttered. He couldn’t hold back the smile when he heard his former lover and tennis partner agree to the proposal of "breaking in a new guy", as the producer had put it.

Yagyuu had gotten the solo footage out of the way and they were now about to film for the one with Niou. The gentleman had eventually told Yanagi of his plan and upon the dataman's suggestion; the business man had managed to convince the producers to allow Yagyuu to wear a wig for the film. The producers may have seemed like all they were concerned with was making Yagyuu happy so he would make his donation but in all actuality they were really nice guys who wanted to provide entertainment to those who preferred watching young Asian men perform different sexual acts with other young Asian men.

Yagyuu wouldn't deny that he had absolute butterflies in his stomach while he milled around and waited for filming to begin. Suddenly, Yagyuu felt the presence of someone walking up behind him. When he turned around he wasn't entirely surprised to find Niou standing there.

"Hey, I hope you're not nervous or anything. I admit it’s a little weird at first trying to have sex with a group of semi horny guys filming you but if you just put that out of your mind it’s not too bad."

Yagyuu smiled faintly, trying his best to not give himself away before thanking Niou for the advice. Before either could say anything more, the director told them that they were ready for them.

Their scene was one that the site didn’t do very often because it was sometimes difficult to fit the camera crew in such a small space but upon Yagyuu’s suggestion, they were shooting in the hotel that Yagyuu was staying in so that they would have more room. After Yagyuu had made the suggestion, they decided that it fit better with the scenario of a rich businessman being in town and needing to unwind from a busy day of meetings anyway.

It started with Yagyuu “calling” an agency that specialized in selling sex to male customers. The man that the “agency” sent over was going to be Niou. Deep down, Yagyuu was thankful that this was just acting because, no matter how lonely he got, he would NEVER pay for sex. After Niou “arrived” there was a good bit of making out shots before they moved to the bathroom to take a shower together.

Yagyuu was concerned about the wig at first but once he felt Niou’s body against his and his lips wrapped around Yagyuu’s cock, all other thought escaped his mind. When Niou had Yagyuu up against the shower wall pounding into him, all the gentleman could think about those days after tennis practice when the two of them would be alone together after Niou had finished running his punishment laps and would unwind by slamming Yagyuu up against the tile wall and fuck him into oblivion or, on the occasions when Niou would be too exhausted, Yagyuu would be the one doing the fucking.

So, Yagyuu proceeded to have sex with Niou in front of the camera and he had to try his damnedest to bite his tongue as Niou pulled out of him, pulled off the condom that he was forced to wear and began releasing his cum all over Yagyuu's ass. Then, after Niou licked his own cum off of Yagyuu's body, he flipped his former lover around and sucked his cock vigorously until Yagyuu began to climax all over Niou's face. Yagyuu really did have to bite his tongue then so he didn't yell out Niou's name as his pleasure peaked. Yagyuu was still partly out of it after coming harder than he had in long time when Niou stood up and, upon the director's request, stole Yagyuu's lips in a kiss. Yagyuu couldn't help but pull away from Niou's lips and begin licking his semen off of the petenshi's face.

After the director finally yelled "cut" with what sounded like a very dry mouth after watching the two men, the water was turned off and Yagyuu took his first real look at the petenshi. The sight that he took in made him want to moan loudly but he held it in. 

Since the first time that Yagyuu had seen a video on the site, and he hadn’t been paying too much attention to what Niou really looked like in the later ones as he was too distracted by simply seeing his old friend, Niou had let his hair grow out and the soaked silver locks hung limp on the petenshi’s head and curled slightly around his ears. Yagyuu couldn’t recall from the first video if his signature rattail was missing then but it was definitely absent now.

After they were dried off and back in the bedroom of the suite that they were shooting in, Niou walked past Yagyuu to grab his clothes from the chair where the director had piled them after they had been shed on the way to the bathroom and Yagyuu suddenly had an idea.

"Ne, Niou-kun. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to grab something to eat when we leave."

"Oh, Chitose-kun (Yanagi had suggested that Yagyuu use a fake name to disguise himself further) I would really love too but I actually have to head to my other job." Niou asked the camera guy for a piece of paper and when he was handed one and a pen, Niou scribbled something on it before handing it to Yagyuu. "Here's my number. Maybe we can get together another day."

Yagyuu was slightly crestfallen that he couldn't take Niou out that night and tell him who he really was and about how he realized that he was still in love with him but he liked the concept of at least being able to see him some other time.

So, after he was dressed, Yagyuu thanked the crew for everything before heading out to meet with Yanagi.

~~~~

"Renji it was just as amazing as I remembered it. Masaharu always knew how to pull the most amazing orgasm from me. I hate that he doesn't actually know it’s me but just being with him was enough."

"I'm glad you had fun. I do hope you aren't planning on continuing to star in these little films just to get closer to Niou again."

At that, Yagyuu began to laugh. Yanagi was surprised but at the same time, it was such a hearty laugh that he hadn't heard from the gentleman in such a long time, he couldn't help but begin to smile.

"Don't worry Renji, I don't plan on making this a new career. And I plan on meeting with him as soon as possible and I'm hoping he isn't too mad at me for tricking him."

~~~~~

Two days later, Yagyuu was finally meeting with Niou again for dinner. He was donning a new wig this time, still styled the same way of course and even though it was itchy and hot as hell, he knew it was necessary for his ruse as Niou hadn’t seen him without the wig because if he did, the petenshi would know immediately that “Chitose” was really Yagyuu.

The two enjoyed a very delicious meal and Yagyuu was surprised when it was Niou that said after they left the restaurant, "Ne, Chitose-kun, why don't we stop beating around the bush? I know you wanted to go out with me so we could fuck without the cameras." Niou stepped in close and wrapped an arm around Yagyuu's waist and whispered in Yagyuu's ear, "So, why don't we go to my apartment and continue our party in private?"

Yagyuu couldn't believe how things were going. This was it. He was finally going to be with Niou again, and this time the petenshi would know who he was plowing into the mattress.

When they reached Niou's apartment, Niou stood aside to let Yagyuu step into the small foyer. As soon as he had the door locked, Niou spun around and slammed Yagyuu up against the wall and claimed the other man's lips in a very deep kiss.

While they stood there, dueling each other with their tongues, Yagyuu wasn't paying attention to what Niou was doing until he realized that Niou was pulling the wig off his head.

Yagyuu pulled away from the kiss as Niou threw the wig across the room and ran his fingers through Yagyuu's hair.

"Niou, what...?"

"Come on Yeahgyuu," Niou said as he leaned in and started to nip at his former partner's earlobe. "Did you really think you could fool me with that stupid wig? I knew as soon as I stepped in that hotel room that it was you. At first I couldn't figure out why in the hell you would be starring in a gay porno, but I figured you had some ulterior motive. So," Niou said as he pulled away and looked at Yagyuu, "Why were you doing porn?"

Yagyuu felt his cheeks reddening as he answered, "Well, I stumbled upon the site one night when I was trying to relax after a stressful day and as soon as I saw you, I couldn't get enough of watching you. I admit I was jealous at first about you screwing those other men but then I realized that I screwed up and would probably never get the chance to be with you again. But then, Yanagi walked in on me just as I was climaxing from watching your last video and suggested that I come with him and try to find you and reconnect."

Yagyuu blushed even more as he added, "The whole plan of starring with you in a movie was my idea actually. I couldn’t think of any better way to find you."

Niou was flabbergasted. When he started making the movies, he never thought that anyone that he knew would ever see him, especially Yagyuu. But now that Yagyuu had seen him and now wanted to get back together with his former lover, Niou didn't care.

So, Niou leaned in and crushed his lips to Yagyuu's before beginning to walk backwards down a short hallway, dragging Yagyuu toward his bedroom. Once inside, Niou pulled away from the kiss to rip his shirt off and he smiled as Yagyuu did the same. As soon as Yagyuu had his shirt off, he pushed Niou over to the bed and immediately knelt down to tear Niou's pants off of him as fast as he could. Once the obstructing fabric was gone, Yagyuu took a moment to just admire Niou's cock before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly to the tip and swiping his tongue across the slit, licking the precum that was leaking from it.

When Yagyuu began sliding his mouth down on Niou's cock, his tongue still knowing how to tease the petenshi with the way that it swirled around the hardened organ, Niou couldn't help but buck his hips up, making his cock go deeper into Yagyuu's mouth. Even though he hadn't felt the sensation in a while, he remembered that Niou never could control his hips moving so that Yagyuu was forced to take all of him in his mouth at once until Yagyuu's nose was flush against the patch of curly, silver hair that grew above Niou's cock.

It didn't take long after Yagyuu had begun licking and sucking on Niou's cock, his tongue swirling around and around, before Niou released in the gentleman's mouth with a soft sigh of Yagyuu's name slipping from his lips.

As glorious as the sound of Niou softly saying Yagyuu’s name as he climaxed, the gentleman was determined for both of them to be almost screaming the other’s name as they had their orgasms pulled from them.

Yagyuu smiled as he stood and lay down on top of Niou, claiming his lips in a deep kiss before rolling the two of them over so that Niou was on top. Once he was there, Niou pulled away from Yagyuu's mouth and began to slide down the gentleman's body to nip, suck, lick, and kiss every inch of Yagyuu's chest as his hands worked on undoing Yagyuu's belt before sliding them down off thin hips.

Once Yagyuu’s pants were removed and tossed aside with the rest of their clothes, Niou wrapped his fingers around the gentleman’s cock, stroking it a few times before stopping in mid-stroke. Yagyuu cleared his throat to try to bring Niou’s attention back to the task at hand but instead Niou sat up and looked at his former lover with a very apologetic look in his eyes.

“Yagyuu, I just realized that I don’t have any lube or condoms. Well, the condoms I’m not worried about if I’m going to be with you but the lack of proper lubricant is going to be problematic.”

“Then we’ll just do what we would do when we would sneak away during a tournament before we figured out to keep lube in our tennis bags.”

“That’s what I’ve always loved about you Yeahgyuu, you always come to the best and simplest conclusions and make me feel silly.”

Yagyuu sat up and claimed Niou’s mouth in a soft kiss before saying, “I have never once thought that you were silly. Besides, I don’t really care what you use. I just want to feel you inside me again.”

Niou smirked before saying, “Geez, Hiroshi, when did you become such a little slut?”

The gentleman didn’t answer but instead he slammed his mouth onto Niou’s again in a very deep, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart for air several moments later, Niou didn’t waste any time sliding back down and shoving the other man’s legs up until he could see the hidden pucker of Yagyuu’s anus. Once he had a perfect view of the Yagyuu’s hole, he darted his tongue out, teasingly before circling the pucker of skin several times.

The feeling of the petenshi eating his ass was almost enough to make Yagyuu climax but somehow he managed to control himself and just enjoy the sensation.

Several minutes later, after Yagyuu had become so impatient that he couldn’t wait any longer, Niou lowered Yagyuu’s hips so he could position himself outside the gentleman’s body for a brief second before thrusting inside his former love in one swift move.

Yagyuu moaned loudly at the feeling of Niou inside him again, this time without the bothersome layer of the condom between them. After a few thrusts in and almost completely back out of Yagyuu, Niou reached between them as he bent down to claim Yagyuu’s lips in a kiss and it only took a few strokes before Yagyuu climaxed hard, breaking their kiss so that he could almost scream Niou’s name.

The feeling of Yagyuu’s body clenching around him and the sound of his name being ripped from Yagyuu’s lungs as he climaxed was enough to bring Niou over the edge as well with an almost equally loud yelling of Yagyuu’s name.

When Niou had released all that he could, he practically collapsed halfway on top of Yagyuu as he caught his breath. Yagyuu somehow managed to recover before Niou and when he did, he also managed to pull the cover over the top of them as they both drifted off to sleep.

Deep in his subconscious, Yagyuu knew that he would never have to use his membership to the porn site again because Niou was his again, this time hopefully forever.


End file.
